Troy Bolton: Extraterrestrial
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: 'In one night everything changes' as cliche as it sounds, it actually happens. Some say fate is responsible for everything that happens, and some say destiny; and people avoid them. While camping, Gabriella finds Troy...the most peculiar boy she's ever met. And yet...so infatuating.
1. Chapter 1

**Troy Bolton: Extraterrestial**

**"Chapter One"**

_"You're so hypnotizing, could be the devil? Could you be an angel?" - Katy Perry, E.T. _

**"Mayday!" Troy Bolton** screamed, trying to steer his ship as he tried to avoid hitting the astroid belt."Control!" his planet usually is good with taking requests..or at least responding to distress signals. He pulls at the steering wheel, avoiding a huge astroid; but in turn heading into the atmosphere of a planet he's never been too before. He's heard of it and their ...primitive ways, but he's never been to it. "Help!" he yells to no one but his talkie; again, the control back on his planet is only static to his ears. He growls, tossing it back behind him as he braces for impact.

His eyes close tightly, and he bites his inner cheek. The air around him gets thicker and pretty soon, he's overwhelmed with how much air he's taking in to his lungs. And then he feels the impact; the glass and metal of his ship, crunching and breaking as it hits obstacles on the outside. He lifts his head and stares out side the front window. It's nothing but dark he see's, "Oh..." he whispered, moving from the steering wheel to the where he through the talkie and tried to contact his planet's control base again. Nothing but static. "Argh!" he growled, tossing it to the floor and grabbing on to his pouch that held his stuff in it. He's on his own; on foot; on this planet at which he's never been too. Great...oh yeah, he's screwed.

**Gabriella sat up** digging through her bag as she heard something outside, she looked to her parents who were sleeping and she picked up the flashlight and sneaked out of the tent. She made her way down the hill jumped whenever an animal made a sound, she lifted a branch and crawled under it, and saw smoke coming up from behind the trees. She waved the smoke out of her face and looked around, "Hello?" no response except for the owls.

She bit her lip, "Anybody out there." Gabriella stood there, "Hi." a voice whispered.

She jumped and looked at the tall guy standing infront of her. "Hi.. are..are you lost?"

The tall guy looked at her, "Uhm..." Gabriella bit her lip, just staring at him. "Do you uh..do you need help?" He just stared at her, his fingers twitching and his head cocking to the side. "Help?"

"Are you uh...uh..I'm Gabriella." She sticks out her hand for him to shake, but backs away from it; staring at it like...like he doesn't know what to do. "Gabriella." He repeats.

She smiles, "Uhm yeah, my name. What's yours?"

His lips twitched, was he smiling? "Troy."

Gabriella smiled, holding the flashlight down to her side. "umm If you're lost, I can help you find you're family-"

"Really?!" Gabriella smiled softly, "Yes, of course.. but It will have to wait till morning, but until then, you're welcomed to come back to my family's camp site." Troy nodded, Gabriella smiled, and he followed behind her. When they finally reach the camp site, Gabriella layed the flashlight on the ground and made a fire.

Gabriella grabbed the marshmellow bag and her and Troy sat on the log. She grabbed a marshmellow out of the bag, "Want a marshmellow?" she offered.

Troy looked at it, his eyes narrowing at the fluffy white pillow. "Marsh...what?" Gabriella looked at him, "You've never had a marshmellow?"

Troy just looked at her, his eyes glowing in the light of the fire. His face is blank and impassive. Gabriella bites her lip, handing him the bag of marshmellows; he tentatively digs his hand inside and pulls out one. He sniffs it and stuffs it in his mouth; swallowing in one gulp. "It's..good."

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, it's really good with chocolate."

"Chocolate?" She looked at him, watching as he takes the bag from her and starts stuffing his mouth with mouthfuls of marshmellows.

Gabriella giggled at him, "Troy.." she was smiling at him. Troy looked at her, and smiled back, letting the marshmellows fall out of his mouth and onto the ground. Gabriella giggled, and smiled at him. "Sorry.." he muttered looking down.

Gabriella smiled grabbing his hand, "It's okay." For some reason, Troy felt a tingly spark going up his arm when she touched his hand. he looked at her, Gabriella smiled, fluttering her eyelashes and looking at him in the eyes, "So, umm do you go to school?"

He raised a brow, "Sc..School?"

"So you're homeschooled?" he looked at her and just nodded; she bit her lip, "I go to East High.. it's pretty great school, if you're parents want to enroll you somewhere, they should send you there, I could show you around."

Troy stared at her, "I'm not from here..." Gabriella looked at him, her big brown eyes seeming black in the firelight. "Where are you from?"

Troy sighed, lifting his head so he can look at the sky. "Far away."

"Wow." Gabriella said, looking up at the sky with him. "I've never been out of Albuquerque-"

"Albuquerque? That's my location?"

She giggled, "Uh...yeah, New Mexico." There was a stirring from in a tent, Troy whipped his head quickly toward the tent but Gabriella shook her head, "it's just my dad-he snores like a bear."

"Bear?"

"You don't get out much do you?" Troy looked at her, staring into her eyes. And then his watch started beeping. Gabriella jumped at the loud sound and an older man and woman came from the tent at the sound; "What's that?"

Gabriella stood up from the log, "Oh Mom, Dad, This is Troy, He got lost from his family, so I was thinking he could stay with us until he found his parents." Her parents smiled, "Oh, yeah that's fine." Her mother said.

Her father nodded, "Yeah, how about I put up the other tent, and you and him can share it?"

Gabriella nodded, "Sure.. umm, me and Troy will go walk around." she helped Troy up, "Come on." Her and Troy began their night stroll through the woods.

She was looking at him, "So, do you know when you last saw you're parents?" Troy looked at her, "Umm.. I'm not sure. I was driving the-"

She smiled, "You drive?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I just learned how to."

She smiled, "That's cool.." he looked at her, "You're..not..afraid of me?"

Gabriella smiled at him, grabbing his hand, "You don't scare me Troy." she whispered looking up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Why would I be scared of you?" Troy looked at her, for something he heard on his planet that was supposed to be ugly and green skinned..she was pretty. Beautiful even. He swallowed, opening his mouth to speak but he looked up at the sky. "I've never been this far from home before.."

Gabriella looked up at the sky too, "Where do you live?" Troy looked at her, the moon making her skin glow; her dark hair seemed even darker. Like black ink. "Far, far away from here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy Bolton: Extraterrestial**

**"Chapter Two"**

_"Boy, your an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestial." - Katy Perry, E.T. _

Gabriella looked at him, "I'm sure you'll get back some how.. or hey! my dad, he runs this small apartments-"

"apartments?" she smiled, "Their these small homes... my dad owns them, he can give you a place to stay."

Troy bit his lip, "umm yeah, I'll like that.." she smiled grabbing his hand, "wanna get back to the campsite?" he nodded following behind her back to the campsite.

**A few days** later, Gabriella's father had got Troy an apartment, and when Troy was able to find a job, was when her father would make him pay rent, but for now, he was living an easy life. Today was his first day at East High and Gabriella was fixing his hair. "Aww you look so adorable." she giggled.

He had on a plain white T-shirt, when black washed jeans with a black jacket with black sneakers. "So, um, will I fit in at this place called school?"

Gabriella giggled, giving him his backpack, and his binder, "You'll fit in great.." she chipped in, she looped her arm through his, smiling up at him. "Just stay close to me." Troy nodded, as he and her started to walk out the door of his apartment. They stopped when Troy's stomach growled, "Troy...did you eat?"

He nodded, "Yes. I ate. Four bowls of that flakey stuff and that stuff you call 'bread'." Gabriella cocked her head to the left, "and your still hungry?"

"I have a big appetite."

"Ah...well, East High has food for breakfast. We'll get you something to eat there." Troy just nodded again; he shouldn't talk so much, it might give too many details away.

As they walked into the East High Building, People began staring as Gabriella and Troy walked into the school. Troy looked around, and then looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella?" she looked at him, "Yeah?"

He gulped nervously, "why is everyone staring at us?" Gabriella sighed, "Well, you're a good looking guy Troy.."

"Really?" she nodded, "mmmmhmm... and well I'm not popular, and some people might think it's weird that we're hanging out together-"

"Hey dweeb!" Caleb the football player shoved Gabriella against the wall. "Caleb, stop it-"

Caleb looked at Troy, "Dude, why are you hanging out with a loser like her?"

Troy looked at her, then at Caleb, "Loser?" back at Gabriella, "I thought your name was Gabriella?" Gabriella sighed, Caleb laughed. "Wow! You must be RETARDED."

Troy cocked his head to the side, "Retarded?" Caleb lifted his brows, "are you stupid?"

"No, I'm Troy. Whose stupid?" Gabriella giggled loudly, covering her mouth to muffle the loud sound. Caleb grabbed Troy by the front of his shirt and shoved him back, "just watch your back freakboy."

"Freakboy?" Troy asked still raising a brow. Caleb looked at him strangely, and shoved passed him. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, umm I.. Thanks."

He looked at her, "Thanks?" Gabriella giggled, "Thanks for umm.. I guess you stuck up for me.."

He smiled, "Is that..good?" she nodded, "Yeah. Definetly." He looked at her, "Who's loser, Retarded, and stupid?"

Gabriella giggled, "Troy there nobody.."

"Then why-"

"there rude names that some people will call others to hurt their feelings.."

"Did he hurt you're feelings?" Troy asked. She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but I get used ot it.."

"Where I'm from no body gets hurt. Feelings don't hurt. There's no violence like that." Gabriella smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Sounds like a heaven on earth."

"A what?" she giggled, "never mind"-she poked his stomach-"let's get you something to eat mr. I'm-always-hungry."

"Who?" Oi.

**The day passed** by some what fast, It was now lunch and Gabriella was walking into the cafeteria with Troy. "Umm my friends are over here." Troy nodded, she grabbed his hand leading him over to the group to introduce them. The Drama Queen of East High looked at Troy as he walked over to the table passing her. "Who is that hottie?" one of her friends smiled, "He's a hottie-"

"He's mine." sharpay glared at her. her other friend sighed, "I don't know.. He seems to be getting along well with Montez."

Sharpay smiled, "Not if I can't help it." she got up, fixing her hair, and walking over to the table. she soon approached the lunch table, and Gabriella looked up at her. "Sharpay-"

"Hi Gabriella.. who's you're friend?" Gabriella bit her lip, "umm this is Troy..Troy, this is sharpay-"

"Hey Troy..." He looked at her, "Hi." she giggled, twirling her hair, "so um, why won't you come sit at my table? we can get to know each other better?"

Troy looked over her shoulder, seeing a table where three other girls sat with a blond boy who dressed in pink pants and a white shirt similar to Troy's. "Is that it?" Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her lunch. Sharpay nodded, "yep, that's it. The popular table." Troy looked from her to Gabriella, his mouth dropping open as he was about to speak and then an orange sphere came flying in the air between them all. Sharpay screamed and nearly fainted.

"Whoa!" Called an extremely curly haired boy, "Sorry drama bitch, did I hit ya?" Sharpay whipped around to glare at him.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Drama bitch? There's a lot of rudeness here.." Wait till he goes back to his planet and shares with his parents about his experience! Gabriella sighed, grabbing his hand and squeezing gently. "Yeah, I know. But you get used to it."

Sharpay screamed when the orange sphere came flying at her again, "Chad! Stop it! It's not funny! You ASS!"

Chad chuckled, "Wow, You're so overdramatic." Sharpay glared at him, and looked at Troy, flipping her hair, "come on Troy, follow me." Troy looked at Gabriella, she smiled, "If you want to.. you can."

He looked at her, "are you coming with?" she shook her head, "Sorry, I can't Troy-"

Sharpay giggled, "Come on Troy.." she got between him and Gabriella, and moved some hair out of her face, to reveal the cleavage that she was showing for free infront of him. "I can show you my FAVORITE place to hang out at."

Before Troy could react, Sharpay grabbed his wrist; digging her painfully long, pink, nails into his skin. Drawing blood, Troy tried to pull his arm away but she gripped tighter. One thing about Troy's race...his blood isn't red. It's yellow. When the two in the hall, Sharpay looked over her shoulder and opened a door to a small room. Troy lifted a brow and opened his mouth, "What i-"

"Zzt!" Sharpay hissed, yanking him into the room and locking the door behind her in one swift movement as she crashed her lips on his. He stiffened, his arms at his sides-well, his left hand would be...if she wasn't using her knife fingers to stab his flesh. Feeling something wrong, she pulled away, "Okay...do you not grasp the point of kissing? I kiss you..you kiss me. We make out. Have sex." Troy gulped, looking at her; suddenly he couldn't breath. This woman is suffocating, in a way that feels like smoke from his ship wrapping around him like long fingers reaching up to choke him. "I ...I uh...Gabriella is waiting for me-"

"Forget that dweeb." She grabbed the back of Troy's neck; digging her fingers through his hair and kissing him again. Troy squirming away from her, and she's squirming toward him; like an awkward dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troy Bolton: Extraterrestial**

**"Chapter Three"**

_"You're so supersonic, want to feel your power; stun me with your laser." -Katy Perry, E.T._

Troy pushed her away, "I umm.. I need to find Gabriella-"

"Forget her. she is a loser with a small crush on you-"

"Crush?" she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, kind of pathetic-"

"Pathetic?-" she crashed her lips onto his, licking his lips with her tongue. Troy grimaced, and pulled away, "I..I don't like.. I like Gabriella-"

"how in the hell is that fucking possible? she's a loser, a nobody, nobody wants her, nobody will ever want her, or love her.. you should stick with me, I can give you everything.."

She squashed her cleavage against his chest, "And I mean everything Troy." she whispered, grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts. "Feel me." Troy swallowed, yanking his hands away and backing up so fast that his back hit the door hard.

"I...I ..." the bell rang; Troy jumped and flinched when Sharpay came near him, "you listen here, Boy. I'm the popular girl here! Not Gabriella! I'm the rich girl here! Not Gabriella! She's just a pathetic nerd who is good at math!"

Troy swallowed, reaching for whatever it was that Sharpay shut the door with. Dammit!

Troy made his way out of the janitor's closet, he took a deep breath about to head back to the cafeteria, but then the bell rang and students were soon running out of the cafeteria to the next class. He walked around the hallway, trying to find Gabriella, he finally spotted her at her locker and he went up to her, "G-Gabriella." she turned to him, "oh..Hi Troy."

He looked at her, she clutched onto her backpack tightly. "I couldn't find you.." he spoke. Gabriella looked at him, "Did..Did umm.. did you and sharpay.. did you guys do it?"

"Do what?" he heaved his chest up and down, he wanted to rest his hands on his knees. Maybe he's just not used to this planet's thick atmosphere. Gabriella sighed, "You know what Troy.." she turned to her locker, pretending to look through it. Troy cocked his head to the side, "Gabriella-" she whipped around, "I thought I found another friend...but...you didn't come back when I thought you would. An hour late."

"Gab-"

"An hour late, Troy." She closed her locker and began walking away but Troy grabbed her wrist. "What's kissing?" he asked, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Kissing...what is it?" Clearly, it isn't what Sharpay demonstrated in the closet. "It's uhm...look, I got to go. Okay?" She slowly peeled her wrist from his hand, but her bracelet accidently clipped his palm. "Ouch!" he said, gripping his wrist and looking at his palm; his blood-in all it's yellow glory-oozed from the cut. Gabriella forgot about her personal feelings, she stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

Troy held his hand away from her, "I'm fine...just..your wrist hurts." She raised an eyebrow, looking at her bracelet. "My mom gave me this..."

The hallway was soon empty, Troy looked at her, then down at the braclet that hung around her wrist, "it's beautiful.. just like you."

Gabriella looked up at him holding her wrist. he smiled, and she looked at him, "you never answered my question?" he raised a brow, "Did you sleep with sharpay?" Troy looked at her, "That's what it was?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "You did?" Troy shrugged, "I..I don't know.. I don't know what that is."

"Troy-"

"what's kissing?" Gabriella sighed, looking left and right, then pulling him close gently, and kissed him slowly and tenderly, wrapping her arms gently around his neck. Gabriella was about to pull away, But Troy kept her close to him, slowly wrapping his arms around her. this kiss was way better than sharpay. way better. he felt something with this kiss. Gabriella just kept kissing him lovingly and tenderly, resting her hand on his chest.

His hands gripped her waist; his bloody palm smudging her sweater. "Hmm..." she moaned lightly, Troy rubbed his palms up and down her sweater. There was no tongues like Sharpay had done, and there was no heavy grinding. This was...different. But good. "Gabi!" The two pulled apart, Gabriella looked down to clear her throat and then looked to see who had called her. She saw her friend's Kelsi and Taylor running up to her; Taylor's boyfriend Chad running after them.

Gabriella bit her lip, "oh hey guys-"

"Gabs, the teacher wants you and Troy in class." Kelsi said. Taylor nodded, "Yeah, all three of us had to come and find you.." Gabriella looked at them, and then at Troy, "Umm well we we're out here umm-"

Chad chuckled, "You two were kissing!" he teased. Gabriella bit her lip, "I uhh I got to get to class.." she walked with Taylor and Kelsi.

Chad looked at Troy, "Dude, you're the man.. Gabriella is really cool, I think you two are cute together." Troy smiled, flinching slightly in a bit of fear when Chad had clapped him on the back. "Let's get to class, man." He watched the four of them walk down the hall; what a strange planet.., he told himself. He looked down at his palm that Gabriella's bracelet had cut through. His yellow blood was speared all over his palm, but his cut was healed-part of his alien powers, he heals faster than any other species out there. Or here.

**Math class, the **pinnacle of high school education; some hate it. Some love it. And some just don't give a shit. Gabriella sat in front, her note book and pencils in front of her and ready for notes. Chad sat with the basketball studs, in the back of the class; then there's Sharpay and her brother and the Sharpettes. They sat in the clear back, not paying attention. Troy was seated beside Gabriella, her friend called Kelsi to the left of him and her other friend called Taylor sat behind him; he stared at the board as the teacher continued his monologue about quadratic functions.

Everyone but Troy only understood half of it. On Troy's planet, this is basic third grade math.

"...okay class," the teacher said, turning toward the board behind him. "I want you all to solve this equation here"-he points to the huge problem on the board, Gabriella copied it into her notebook like her friends did. Chad copied it but he was drawing superheroes. Sharpay didn't care-"anyone who solves it first..has to come up here and show how they got their answer. And...go."

Troy looked around the room, everyone was bent over their books. He sighed quietly, staring at the board; rearranging the numbers in his head and then solving for X then Y. basic third grade math on his planet. "Mr...Bolton." the teacher said, looking at the sheet on his desk. Gabriella looks up through her lashes only to look back her paper. "I believe I gace you an in class assignment. You're doing nothing."

"Cause I know the answer." Troy shrugged, looking from him to the board again. He loves math, he's good at it. The teacher scoffed, "Mr. Bolton, I assign this problem every year. A there has yet to be a student to find the correct answer."

"First time for everything right?" By now everyone was looking at him, watching the confrontatin between Troy-the new guy-versus the math teacher.

"Pray tell, what is it?" Without looking away from the board, Troy says the answer so smoothly from his lips; it was like poetry flowing from a fountain pen. "5."

The teacher looked at him, "that's correct." He smiled and Gabriella looked at him with a smile and he smiled at her looking into her eyes. The bell rang, and the students ran out of the classroom; Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm, "hey"

He looked at her, "hey"

"how did you know that problem? I don't even know it and I am like really good at math." he shrugged, "where I'm from, that's basically 3rd grade math."

She smiled and looked away, "listen I wanna apologize for earlier."

He looked at her, tilting his head to the side, "Apologize?" She giggled, "where your from you don't-"

"No, I know what it is...just..what for?" She shrugged, looking down at the ground in embarassment; moving a tendril of hair behind her ear. "Well..for going off on you-yelling at you..." _How does a...creature like her react to this?_ Troy tilted his head to the side, Gabriella looked up at him through her lashes. "Troy?"

He looked at her, "I don't uh...know what to do..but uh...I need to check something. In the woods." Of course, he made sure his ship is well hidden.

Gabriella bites her lip, "Can I come with you?" _NO! _His subconscious screams, but he sighs, grabbing her hand. "Y-yes. You can. Just don't tell anyone." Gabriella smiles small, and follows him out (seeing as it was the last class of the day that they exited from). They walked out of the building, unaware of the platinum blond, bitch in all pink, following them with narrowed eyes.

"Where are you going?" The blond takes a step, but Chad gets in her way, "Hey, drama bitch, whatcha up to?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. "Move Chad."

Chad cocked his head to the right, "nope. Not moving. Whatcha doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Troy Bolton: Extraterrestial**

**"Chapter Four"**

_"Boy, you're an alien; your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestial." - Katy Perry, E.T._

**Troy and Gabriella **walked through the woods, Troy looked at her, "you promise.. That what I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone." Gabriella bit her lip, "promise." he looked at her, grabbing her hand helping her climb up rocks.

Soon they made their way to the spaceship, Gabriella looked at him, "Troy what is this?"

Troy sighed, "I'm not like other guys." Gabriella smiled, "that's what I like about you.."

"no I mean I'm different.." Gabriella looked at him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his gently, "I Love you Troy." she whispered.

**"I told you Danforth!" Sharpay** screeched, "MOVE!" Chad chuckled, grabbing her wrists and looking intently into her eyes. "I'm not moving until you and your fine, albeit overdramatic, ass goes home."

She growled, yanking her wrists away from his hands. "I'm NOT over overdramatic...and my ass is more than just FINE!"

Chad laughed, "Take a compliment, Drama Bitch. Go home." She pretended to think, then she glared at him. "Hmm no..now move. I have to find out where they're going-" Chad spun her around and pushed her gently in the direction of her house; slamming his palm against her rearend.

She jumped at his touch, "Don't. Touch. My. Ass. Danforth!" Chad rolled his eyes, "Just go home."

"Fine, but this isn't over!" She walked in the direction of her house. Chad waited till she was out of eye range to glance at his watch and then turn in the direction of the front door. He had a semi-eidetic memory, so he was fairly sure he remembered where Troy and Gabriella had gone.

**Troy pulled away** from her, looking into her deep brown eyes. "I-I don't think you understand...I'm different-"

"Troy, everyone's different-"

"I'm not like you!" Troy snapped, whirling around so fast he was a blur. He walked to the ship, and opened the top. He sighed, "I crashed here. I took my parents ship out of the boundaries of the planet...I lost control...and I crashed."

Gabriella bit her lip, stepping just a bit closer, "Troy what do you mean 'planet'?" He turned 90 degrees to look at her, "I'm...I'm an alien. Not from here."

Gabriella froze, looking at him, "what?" he sighed looking down, "I'm an extraterrestrial, an alien, I'm not from earth Gabriella.."

Gabriella bit her lip, and walked closer to him, he sighed, "you're the only girl that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

Gabriella smiled, cupping his cheeks, "does it bother you that I don't care where you're from or who you are, I love you.."

He stared into her eyes, "You...you are strange to me. But at the same time, I want to figure you out; get to know you." She smiled, he reached up to cup her cheek and she leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. "Are you upset?"

"No," she whispered, Troy cocked his head to the side. "Your eyes are closed."

She giggled, opening them. "You have much to learn, Troy." Troy smiled, "Teach me then."

Gabriella smiled, "you'll tell me about you? Where your from?"

"Only if you want me to tell-"

"DUDE!" The two jumped apart, turning to look at the mass of curly hair sticking up from the side of the rock. "I can use a little help! Slipping-AH! NO! MY BASKETBALL!"

The bouncing of Chad's orange ball bouncing down the side of the rock echoed in Troy's ears. "Who is that?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Chad." She said, "I've known him since I was three-CHAD!" she yelled, walking over to side of the rock. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

He looked up at her, his eyes full of panic. "Huh? What? Oh hey Gabster! How are you? I'm not following you guys?" Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, turning to look at Troy; who was standing close to his ship that he looked like a knight defending a castle. "He's harmless Troy.."

"Can I trust him?" Gabriella was about to open her mouth to speak, but Chad called again. "Ah! Help here! Please?! I don't want to have the same fate as my basketball! Poor bob!"

Gabriella sighed climbing up the rock and grabbing his hand, "I need you to go back, okay?" chad raised a brow, "come on gabster-"

"please chad.. Please for me.." chad sighed and nodded, "okay Gabriella.. See ya later.." Gabriella nodded as chad climbed down. Gabriella walked over to Troy and grabbed his hand, "when do you go back?"

He sighed, "I don't know.. when I fix this ship." Gabriella smiled, "I'll fix it for you.."

he looked at her, "really?" Gabriella nodded, " it will take 2 weeks though..and I might need your help." He smiled, "that's fine."

Gabrirlla giggled "I wanna show you something...come on" she giggled running towards Thr huge lake and going to the tall cliff. She smiled grabbing the rope. "woah, what are we doing?" Troy called after her, she giggled and jumped on the rope as tossed herself ino the lake. She came up above the water smiling at him, "jump in!" she yelled.

Troy bit his inner cheek, looking at the water, then at the rope. "Is it safe?" Gabriella smiled broadly, "Of course it is! Me and Chad used to come here as kids!" Troy sighed, smiling and grabbing the rope in his hand. He tugged it once, then pulled it hard as he walked backward and then ran forward to jump off the cliff. That's when the most amazing thing happened, and Gabriella was in awe when she saw it. Troy had let go of the rope, and his skin turned translucent in the sunlight; it looked like he was flying...before he curled into a ball and fell into the water. Making a huge splash.

"Troy?" Gabriella called, coughing the water out of her mouth. He floated to the top, his hair wet and skin glistening, still translucent. "How was that?" he asked, smiling hugely. Gabriella giggled, swimming over to him. "Beautiful...how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"that...flying thing..and you seem to reflect the sun-"

"Gabriella, my planet...is mostly water. We swim a lot; but we also have three suns and two moons. That's why I look see through in the light. It's how I am." Gabriella nodded, "Well I think it's cool. Beautiful."

He smiled cupping her cheeks, "you're beautiful." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, crashing her lips against his, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He stood up as soon as they swam to shallow side and he carried her onto the sand and crawled ontop of her not breaking the kiss. Gabriella moaned into the kiss.

He kissed her, but there was something that he wanted to try. Something with...Sharpay had done it. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, sitting up when Troy had lifted himself off of her a bit. "I just...how do you use tongue?"

Gabriella bit her lip, wrapping her arms around her legs as she brought her knees to her chest. "Well..in my love experience-how the hell would I know that Troy?" She laughed, "I'm not exactly...a hot comodity." He raised a brow, she sighed, "I'm not very popular. Never had a boyfriend. Never been kissed-before you."

"But at school-"

"Yeah I watch and read a lot of romance." Troy nodded, looking out at the lake. A comfortable silence forming between them. Gabriella scooted closer, grabbing his hand and squeezing lightly, "What's it like? Where your from..?" He smiled, his eyes lighting up-literally, lighting up; looking more white than blue. "It's beautiful there. Mostly water, but the three suns we have...they reflect off the water during the day, and the moons turn it to ice. And we skate."

Gabriella perked up, "you ice skate?" He smiled, "No. My sister's do. My younger brother does. I fail at it."

"Then how do you-"

"Hover shoes." Troy said simply, Gabriella raised a brow at him with a smirk on her face. "I'll show you. Come." He stood up, reaching down his hand and she took it willingly.

"Where are we going?" Troy looked over his shoulder, left then right, then he bent down and pressed the insides of his shoes. They beeped, and pretty soon he slowly lifted off the ground. "Woah..." Gabriella whispered, Troy smiled, "It's like ice skating...how you get them to move. Not complicated-"

"yeah...to me they might be complicated."

Troy laughed, setting himself down on the ground when he kicked his feet together and stood in front of her. "I can teach you..." he whispered, leaning his forehead on hers. She felt her breath hitch in her throat, his fingers like static on her skin. "Troy..."

"Yes?"

"Your fingers feel like electricity." His eyes widened, pulling his hands away. "I'm sorry! That hasn't ever happened to me before!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Troy Bolton: Extraterrestial**

**"Chapter Six" **

_"I know a bar out in Mars, where they're driving spaceships instead of cars. ...I'm-a disrobe you, then I'm-a probe you, see I abducted you, so I tell you what to do. What do to." - Kanye West, E.T. _

**Gabriella was working **on the box inside the spaceship. Troy bit his lip, "did you figure anything out?"

Gabriella sighed, "Well, the reason for the crash is cause of you're radiator." Troy sighed, "I knew that had to be it.. How long will it be to be fixed?"

Gabriella stood up, and smiled sadly, "I can have it fixed by tomorrow." Troy's eyes widened, "really? That's great Brie!" he hugged her.

Gabriella sighed, "I'm just going to miss you."

"You could come with me..." Troy said, leaning his forehead on hers. She looked at him through her lashes, "Troy-"

"It's just a thought...you'd love my planet-it's beautiful there-"

"Troy-" he smiled, pulling his forehead away as he straightened his spine, "and there's a festival every year ...it celebrates the birth of our planet. How it was formed."

"Troy!" Gabriella said, giggling, grabbing his hand, "You're rambling-and yes your planet does sound cool, but...really? Why do you want me to go with you?" Troy smirked, backing her up so she was flat against the side of his ship as he crashed his lips on hers. She moaned and groaned at the intensity of his kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he lifted her up by her backside and wrapped her legs around his waist. Too soon, he pulled away (he wasn't even breathing heavy!) "You're mine..." he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I want you with me."

Gabriella was panting, staring into his eyes. "I'm yours?" she asked, "..I want...you to prove it. Tonight."

He looked at her. "What do you-"

"My parents will be out..I swear they will be. It's some gala going on...they'll be out and won't be back till late."

Troy cupped her cheeks, "you mean you-" she giggled kissing his lips, "yes. Make love."

He looked at her, his mouth dropping, "I uhh.. I are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded, "yes. I am sure. Just before you leave tomorrow." he smiled, "I'd be honored."

**Sharpay watched **from behind the tree. She smirked turning around leaning against the tree and smirking, "So mister Bolton is an alien, huh?" she flipped her phone and put it to her ear. "Hi baby girl-"

"Hi daddy, I think I found you an UFO." he smirked, "talk to me sweetie."

**The door opened,** Gabriella opened the door to her bedroom, not breaking the kiss from Troy. He kicked the door shut, crawling ontop of her, and she slipped of his jacket. He looked into her eyes, "are you sure?"

She nodded, "I love you."

Troy kissed her again, his fingers slipping off her shirt so fast she didn't feel leave her body. "Whoa.." Gabriella breathed, "You..your anxious." Troy laughed, rubbing his nose against hers. "No...I just want to show how we do this on my planet-at least what my parents have told me." Gabriella smirked, before she knew it, his mouth was hers again and his fingers pulled at her bra so he could stick his fingers in and tease her nipples with his fingers, she moaned softly and then he kissed down to her neck; lapping and sucking...biting. "Troy...you-"

"It's called a love bite Brie.." she looked at him, already panting. "What did you-"

"Don't matter." He ripped her bra off and put her left nipple in his mouth, squeezing and kneading it with his teeth; his other hand doing the same thing to the other. "Hmm...oh.." he pressed further against her, the bulge between his thighs tightening to an almost painful length. "Troy..." she whispered, her lips trembling from neglect. He smirked, looking up at her eyes. She's half naked below him, oh yes. He crashes his mouth on hers, his hands working feverishly at her black yoga pants. She wraps her legs around his waist, feeling a sudden chill of air as he rips off her pants and panties in one time.

Gabriella moaned as he attached his lips to her womanly folds, swirling his tongue inside of her. "Oh Troy!" she moaned loudly. Troy smirked and ran his tongue along her tan stomach, going up to her lips. Gabriella slipped her hand up his shirt, and threw it on the ground. Clothes were soon all off.

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, "Brie-" Gabriella shook her head, pecking his lips, "I..I need to get you a condom on." He nodded, not knowing what a 'condom' is, but not really caring. He just wants her. Now..

Gabriella went to her drawer, and grabbed a package, (She kept them just in case) she slipped it on his cock, and she bit her lip, he looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Gabriella looked at him, "It's going to hurt..isn't it?"

Troy looked at her, kissing her hard; long. Bracing his arms on either side of her, she raked her fingers on his back; drawing his blood. He shuddered, thrusting hard into her. She jumped and muffled a painful scream, "Troy.."

"Sh.." he hushed, "Only for a moment, relax." Gabriella went to bite her lip but Troy beat her to it. Biting and sucking on that lip as he thrust, and sliding in and out and rotating his hips in a fashion that is...completely...(a poor choice of words) alien to Gabriella. "Hmm Troy! Oh.." the pain was replaced with sheer pleasure, erupting within her and lining her body with sweat. "Troy! Hmm! Yes! Right there!"

Their love making went on for an hour. Until Troy collapsed ontop of her, and then lifted himself up above her, "Hey. you okay?" he cupped her cheek. Gabriella smiled, looking at him, "I'm fine silly."

He smirked, "I love you Gabriella." he whispered kissing her lips. she smiled, "I love you too."

Gabriella grabbed his hand, and traced it with her fingertips. "What's a matter?" she sniffled, "You leave tomorrow." she whispered.

He looked at her, "You can come with me-"

"Troy. I can't.. I..I love you.. but, I can't come with you. I'm different, I'm human, and my family is here..and my life.."

"Brie-" there was a pounding on the door from downstairs, the two paused; the only sound in the room is their two heartbeats. Well, Gabriella's is beating as fast a human's heart can beat. Troy's sounds more like a hummingbird's wings. "Gabriella Montez! We know your there! We know what you have with you! Come out now!" Gabriella looked at Troy, his face was a mixture of all emotions and his eys were blinking several different colours.

"Troy-" he jumped out of the bed, pulling on his jeans all commando, and then his black shirt. Gabriella followed suit, pulling on her yoga pants-commando style- and then her bra and shirt. "Troy what's happening?" He grabbed her wrist, "we have to get to the ship. Now." He pulled her to the door, and running down the stairs.

"There's my dad's old motorcycle in the garage. It has a sidecar-" They were in the foyer in front of the living room when the door crashed open and in a matter of seconds they were yanked apart and Troy was tied and a gag in his mouth.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed, the two people holding her back had firm grips. She couldn't run. Shortly, Mike Evans-Sharpay's dad-walked in, his hands behind his back.

"Boys, let's set up shop here. Confine the alien to a space and as for Gabriella put her somewhere and make sure she stays put."


	6. Chapter 6

**Troy Bolton: Extraterrestial**

**"Chapter Six" **

_"I know a bar out in Mars, where they're driving spaceships instead of cars. ...I'm-a disrobe you, then I'm-a probe you, see I abducted you, so I tell you what to do. What do to." - Kanye West, E.T. _

**Gabriella was working **on the box inside the spaceship. Troy bit his lip, "did you figure anything out?"

Gabriella sighed, "Well, the reason for the crash is cause of you're radiator." Troy sighed, "I knew that had to be it.. How long will it be to be fixed?"

Gabriella stood up, and smiled sadly, "I can have it fixed by tomorrow." Troy's eyes widened, "really? That's great Brie!" he hugged her.

Gabriella sighed, "I'm just going to miss you."

"You could come with me..." Troy said, leaning his forehead on hers. She looked at him through her lashes, "Troy-"

"It's just a thought...you'd love my planet-it's beautiful there-"

"Troy-" he smiled, pulling his forehead away as he straightened his spine, "and there's a festival every year ...it celebrates the birth of our planet. How it was formed."

"Troy!" Gabriella said, giggling, grabbing his hand, "You're rambling-and yes your planet does sound cool, but...really? Why do you want me to go with you?" Troy smirked, backing her up so she was flat against the side of his ship as he crashed his lips on hers. She moaned and groaned at the intensity of his kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he lifted her up by her backside and wrapped her legs around his waist. Too soon, he pulled away (he wasn't even breathing heavy!) "You're mine..." he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I want you with me."

Gabriella was panting, staring into his eyes. "I'm yours?" she asked, "..I want...you to prove it. Tonight."

He looked at her. "What do you-"

"My parents will be out..I swear they will be. It's some gala going on...they'll be out and won't be back till late."

Troy cupped her cheeks, "you mean you-" she giggled kissing his lips, "yes. Make love."

He looked at her, his mouth dropping, "I uhh.. I are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded, "yes. I am sure. Just before you leave tomorrow." he smiled, "I'd be honored."

**Sharpay watched **from behind the tree. She smirked turning around leaning against the tree and smirking, "So mister Bolton is an alien, huh?" she flipped her phone and put it to her ear. "Hi baby girl-"

"Hi daddy, I think I found you an UFO." he smirked, "talk to me sweetie."

**The door opened,** Gabriella opened the door to her bedroom, not breaking the kiss from Troy. He kicked the door shut, crawling ontop of her, and she slipped of his jacket. He looked into her eyes, "are you sure?"

She nodded, "I love you."

Troy kissed her again, his fingers slipping off her shirt so fast she didn't feel leave her body. "Whoa.." Gabriella breathed, "You..your anxious." Troy laughed, rubbing his nose against hers. "No...I just want to show how we do this on my planet-at least what my parents have told me." Gabriella smirked, before she knew it, his mouth was hers again and his fingers pulled at her bra so he could stick his fingers in and tease her nipples with his fingers, she moaned softly and then he kissed down to her neck; lapping and sucking...biting. "Troy...you-"

"It's called a love bite Brie.." she looked at him, already panting. "What did you-"

"Don't matter." He ripped her bra off and put her left nipple in his mouth, squeezing and kneading it with his teeth; his other hand doing the same thing to the other. "Hmm...oh.." he pressed further against her, the bulge between his thighs tightening to an almost painful length. "Troy..." she whispered, her lips trembling from neglect. He smirked, looking up at her eyes. She's half naked below him, oh yes. He crashes his mouth on hers, his hands working feverishly at her black yoga pants. She wraps her legs around his waist, feeling a sudden chill of air as he rips off her pants and panties in one time.

Gabriella moaned as he attached his lips to her womanly folds, swirling his tongue inside of her. "Oh Troy!" she moaned loudly. Troy smirked and ran his tongue along her tan stomach, going up to her lips. Gabriella slipped her hand up his shirt, and threw it on the ground. Clothes were soon all off.

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, "Brie-" Gabriella shook her head, pecking his lips, "I..I need to get you a condom on." He nodded, not knowing what a 'condom' is, but not really caring. He just wants her. Now..

Gabriella went to her drawer, and grabbed a package, (She kept them just in case) she slipped it on his cock, and she bit her lip, he looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Gabriella looked at him, "It's going to hurt..isn't it?"

Troy looked at her, kissing her hard; long. Bracing his arms on either side of her, she raked her fingers on his back; drawing his blood. He shuddered, thrusting hard into her. She jumped and muffled a painful scream, "Troy.."

"Sh.." he hushed, "Only for a moment, relax." Gabriella went to bite her lip but Troy beat her to it. Biting and sucking on that lip as he thrust, and sliding in and out and rotating his hips in a fashion that is...completely...(a poor choice of words) alien to Gabriella. "Hmm Troy! Oh.." the pain was replaced with sheer pleasure, erupting within her and lining her body with sweat. "Troy! Hmm! Yes! Right there!"

Their love making went on for an hour. Until Troy collapsed ontop of her, and then lifted himself up above her, "Hey. you okay?" he cupped her cheek. Gabriella smiled, looking at him, "I'm fine silly."

He smirked, "I love you Gabriella." he whispered kissing her lips. she smiled, "I love you too."

Gabriella grabbed his hand, and traced it with her fingertips. "What's a matter?" she sniffled, "You leave tomorrow." she whispered.

He looked at her, "You can come with me-"

"Troy. I can't.. I..I love you.. but, I can't come with you. I'm different, I'm human, and my family is here..and my life.."

"Brie-" there was a pounding on the door from downstairs, the two paused; the only sound in the room is their two heartbeats. Well, Gabriella's is beating as fast a human's heart can beat. Troy's sounds more like a hummingbird's wings. "Gabriella Montez! We know your there! We know what you have with you! Come out now!" Gabriella looked at Troy, his face was a mixture of all emotions and his eys were blinking several different colours.

"Troy-" he jumped out of the bed, pulling on his jeans all commando, and then his black shirt. Gabriella followed suit, pulling on her yoga pants-commando style- and then her bra and shirt. "Troy what's happening?" He grabbed her wrist, "we have to get to the ship. Now." He pulled her to the door, and running down the stairs.

"There's my dad's old motorcycle in the garage. It has a sidecar-" They were in the foyer in front of the living room when the door crashed open and in a matter of seconds they were yanked apart and Troy was tied and a gag in his mouth.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed, the two people holding her back had firm grips. She couldn't run. Shortly, Mike Evans-Sharpay's dad-walked in, his hands behind his back.

"Boys, let's set up shop here. Confine the alien to a space and as for Gabriella put her somewhere and make sure she stays put."


	7. Chapter 7

**Troy Bolton: Extraterrestial**

**"Chapter Seven" **

_"Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestial." - Katy Perry, E.T. _

**Gabriella screamed, "No!** leave him alone! leave him alone!" The two man threw her inside of the hall closet taping her mouth shut and tying her hands together with a rope. Troy looked at the man, and narrowed his eyes, spitting out the gag in his mouth. "Let her go!-"

"You should be careful when you go to the woods." Troy bit his lip. Sharpay walked in, he turned to his daughter smiling, "Thank you sweetie."

She smiled, "No problem daddy." she glared at Troy, "you chose montez over me, so this is what you get!" Troy glared at her.

"Boys," her father spoke, "Get Gabriella out, and bring her to me." The men nodded, and went to the closet and grabbing Gabriella. They pulled the gag out of her mouth, and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

She sniffled, "please..please don't hurt him, please.. he..he didn't do anything.. please.." she cried.

Troy tried to fight his way to her, but Mike nodded toward a big, heavy man with beefy hands. The man pulled out a silver case, and pulled out a needle and syringe with some kind of green liquid in it. Before long, the needle probed Troy's arm and it stung. "AH!" he screamed, his scream sounded more like a hiss-the sound a cat would make when someone stepped on it's tail. Mike nodded, "Take him upstairs to a room. We'll continue our work there." Troy fought, but the liquid they injected into him made his arms and legs numb. It wasn't long till he was practically dragged upstairs.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed, trying to chase after them but the two men held her in place. Mike looked at her, "You should've come to me...or called the authorities Gabriella, do you know how serious this is?"

She shook her head, tears falling everywhere,"He didn't do anything! He just wants to go home! Let him go! Please!" Sharpay rolled her eyes, tapping her foot and crossing her arms. Mike sighed, "Gabriella...this is a huge discovery-"

"He's not an experiment!" She screamed, spitting in his face. "I'm truly sorry Gabriella...but it's for the best. Boys," he said, gesturing to the closet again. "In there with her."

**Mike walked upstairs**, putting on a mask and gloves, along with the others. Sharpay stood in the background, and watched them. They attached wires to Troy, he tried to fight them off of him, but he couldn't, he was to weak. "let's see how he reacts to needles, then we we'll move on to electricity." The doctors nodded, and grabbed a long needle from the dish, and poking his shoulder with it.

He jumped, gritting his teeth together and biting his lip. Every muscle in his body tensed; he wasn't going to give these..._monsters_ the satisfaction of him screaming. He wasn't going to- "Now the big needle...no, the really thick, round one." Huh? Something jabbed in his stomach, and that he couldn't hold in. He screamed his pained-cat-hiss scream, Mike nodded, "note that...he screams, it sounds like a dying animal."

Troy wanted so desperately to be out of here. With Gabriella. In his ship. On his way home. "Again. More of that yellow stuff-wait...what is that? It's coming from his stomach.." he felt something smooth and cold dip into the concave wound on his stomach, and then a gasp after several beeps. "It contains blood cells like our blood does. It's his blood."

Mike's eyes widened, "Yellow blood."

**Gabriella bit her** lip, sitting in the corner. She sniffled, the two man weren't even paying attention to her. she spit the gag out of her mouth quietly, and used her teeth to bite the rope off; after about 5 minutes of biting, she got free, and looked up at the two men who were talking about _french toast?_ She rolled her eyes, and began crawling to the secret door that lead upstairs.

**Beeping of machines** were heard, Troy layed there, becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Mike sighed, "Let's get the freezer, he's not going to make it long here." The doctors nodded walking downstairs. Mike smiled wrapping an arm around his daughter, "Sweetie, we don't get to spend time together, maybe we should do some alien hunting, or we can get some ice cream-"

"Eww ice cream, daddy, I don't eat carbs." she rolled her eyes going downstairs with him. Gabriella pushed up the secret door, and ran to the table. "Troy..Troy wake up.." his eyes were weakly opening,

"Gabi..help.." he whispered. She nodded, "I'm going to get you out of here, alright?" he nodded. se helped him off the table, helping him to the drive-way. Gabriella helped him into her car that her parents left for her in case of emergencies.. and right now was a big emergency. she helped him to the passenger seat, and got to the other side getting in and pulling out of the garage and driving towards the woods.

His head was against the window; he coughed, it hurt to open his eyes. Gabriella took one hand off the wheel, squeezing his hand. "Troy..." he coughed again, leaning his head further on the window. He looked pale; so pale and weak. Gabriella bit her lip, "is there anyway to call your family? Anyway at all?"

Troy slowly-weakly-opened one eye, "Commun..." cough "...communicator..on the ship." Gabriella nodded, driving through a redlight; squealing the tires as she made an abrupt turn to the left to go to the woods.

She looked in the rearview mirror, "Shit!" Troy looked at her, "what..?"

"Shh.." she calmed, "we just have company...uh...short cut!" she whipped the car around in a complete circle and then stepped on the gas. Driving toward the enemy cars. They were going to the woods, Troy was going to go home; nothing was going to stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Troy Bolton: Extraterrestial**

**"Chapter Eight" **

_"This is transedental, on another level...boy your my lucky star, I want to walk on your wavelength, and be there when you vibrate..for you I'd risk it all. I'll risk it all." - Katy Perry, E.T. _

**They pulled up** into the woods, Gabriella slammed her door shut after getting out and going to the passenger's side and helping Troy out, "Troy, come on.." she said. She put Troy's arm over her shoulder, helping him to sit against a rock by the spaceship. Gabriella went to the box and teared open the front, and looked at the radiator, and then shutting it. "Troy, you're ready to go."

Troy looked at her, "Brie, come..come with me.."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy..I can't..I am so sorry.." she kissed his lips passionately, and then looked at him, "Don't cheat on me, okay?"

Troy looked at her, his face was still very pale; but he seemed to be gaining the tiniest bit of strength back. "I don't know what the term 'cheat' means...but Gabriella.." he winced, looking at her again. "I will always belong to you."

"And me to you." There were tears in her eyes, they heard several cars pull up; doors slamming shut. "Their here..you got to go."

Troy frowned, "I'll miss you.." Gabriella bit her lip, "I'll miss you more-you were the best thing that's ever happened to me." Troy kissed her lips softly, she tangled her fingers through his hair. "I Love you Troy Bolton."

He smiled into her lips, his heart giving a tight clench. "Help me into the ship..." Gabriella nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and helping to his ship. Helping him into the thing; "I'll visit you. I promise."

Gabriella smiled, "I look forward to it."

He smiled at her, and kissed her lips, hearing people coming closer, "Hurry, get going.." she spoke. He nodded, he got into the spaceship, and the door closed, Gabriella watched the spaceship lift up in the air. People coming up behind her, watching him fly off into the sky.

Gabriella smiled to herself, knowing one day, someday, he was going to be back for her.


	9. Epoligue

**Troy Bolton: Extraterrestial**

**"Epilogue" **

_"...for you I'd risk it all.." - Katy Perry, E.T. _

***8 Months Later* **

Gabriella sighed, laying on her bed with her iPod ear-buds in her ears as _Run by Snow Patrol_ blared in her ears. Graduation was only two weeks away now, and here she was...should be excited but not. Should be reading the letter she got from Stanford but instead she shredded it. She sighed, looking at the screen of her iPod and changed songs to _Once Upon A Dream by Emily Osment_. She smiled, she dedicated this song to Troy right after he left; hardly listening to anything else. Sure, she'd listen to other songs, but she'd always go to this one. _Tap tap._ She lifted her head, her eyebrows crinkling together. _Tap tap._ "What?" she muttered in confusion, getting off her bed and going to her balcony doors (her parents had moved to a different house in the last eight months-much to Gabriella's dismay. How was Troy to find her now?) _Tap tap._ She opened the balcony doors, walking out and looking around; seeing nothing. She sighed, hugging her arms around herself as a new song started to play in her ears._ Don't Stop Believing by Journey_. "I like this house...it has a deck for privacy." She whipped around at the voice, her eyes glistening at the familiar sight.

Gabriella smiled up at him, "I can't believe this."

"I took a wrong turn when I got to Jupiter."

"It's been eight months-"

"How long do you think it takes to get to just that planet?"

Gabriella giggled, and smiled, "You look really handsome." He smiled at her, "I've missed you alot... I kept thinking about you every second of the day...s..."

Gabriella smiled, "You think that's bad? Everytime I turned around I saw you're face somewhere." He chuckled, "Well, I'm here now."

Gabriella looked at him, "How long do you have?"

Troy smiled, hovering over the railing and then landing on the balcony. Gabriella smiled, shaking her head. "You still have yet to teach me how to use those things.." Troy laughed, grabbing her the waist and pulling her towards him and kissing her lips harshly, yet tenderly. Gabriella smiled into the kiss; winding her arms around his neck and through his hair. He chuckled, pulling away and leaning his forehead on hers, "maybe I'll teach you before ...well, before I leave-but I have to tell you something..." she tilted her head to the side, "what?"

"I want to see you -you said it was called 'graduation'..." Gabriella nodded, not being able to control her smile from splitting on her face. Troy smiled, "I want to see you 'graduation'."

Gabriella giggled, pecking his lips, "the verb is actually 'graduate' but you were close." Troy smiled, leaning against the railing, "I've been away too long."

"Hmm..only eight months." He kissed down her jaw to her neck. "Too long."

She giggled, lulling her head back and twisting her fingers in his hair. 'I really missed you.."

He smiled pulling his head up to look at her. "Not as much as I missed you-come." he grabbed her hand, lifting her up as he began to hover again. She giggled again, "where are we going?"

"Ever ridden in an alien ship?"

Gabriella giggled, "Nope. I can say I haven't.."

"Then come on." she giggled as he wrapped his arm around her and lifting her up on the roof. Gabriella giggled, "On my roof?"

He chuckled, "I couldn't park up front." she laughed, "Nope. we couldn't have that.. can we?"

He shook his head kissing her lips softly. "shall we go to the spaceship?" She giggled nodding as he walked with her inside the spaceship. she looked around, "this is so cool.." she giggled. It was dark, but it was better than driving a car.

The door closed, Gabriella sat in the seat next to Troy, looking around. "Where to first?" Gabriella grabbed his hand, squeezing it and moving to sit on his lap and putting her lips close to his ear. "Anywhere...with you."

_**The End...**_

_...for now_


End file.
